


Bloodlust

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bloodlust, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Bloodlust

Dean hated his fangs some times, they always got in the way when he ate his pie. Cas loved them though, he loved the roughness that clashed with his teeth during their heated kisses. He loved the feeling even more when he'd shove the vampire down to the floor and fuck his throat so fast. There was always a risk, that Dean could accidentally bite the human, but it never happened. Until _it_ __ ~~~~happened. Much like an omega with their heats, Vampires had what's called a bloodlust. If he didn't have blood, he'd become weak and fragile, and eventually die. He hadn't had one for a few years, but that was normal for some vampires. When they had the blood from a human, it came from a specialist unit a few states over for people who wanted to become vampires. It was the only one in the world, and was often full. So instead, Dean was able to find the people on the Internet. But what happens when he's on holiday without Internet?

They were walking along the beach, the soft breeze cooling their bodies from the Majorca sun in August. Water lapped at their feet where sand stuck in every crook and crevice that it could fit into. Dean's bite mark was barely visible anymore, two tiny circles pale on his neck. He could feel tension rising up his back, the tingle in his toes. They returned to their villa a while later, throwing their shirts into the sofa. Dean trailed his eyes down Castiel's side with a devilish grin, fangs barely over his bottom lip but visible.  
"Hey there Dracula" Castiel smirked and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling his hips forward into Castiel's. Dean moaned softly, eyes flashing red with lust, yellow briefly with bloodlust before back to green. Castiel smirked and squeezed Dean's ass.  
"Meet me in the bedroom baby boy" Castiel whispered and grinned. Dean nodded and kissed Castiel before moving to the bedroom, while Castiel walked to the kitchen to grab two beers. He walked into the bedroom and grinned at the sight of Dean on his hands and knees, naked.  
"I think...I think we might have a shake up tonight" Castiel grinned, lightly slapping Dean's ass. Dean rolled over and raised his eyebrow with a lazy grin. His fangs hung over more prominently now.  
"Oh really" he grinned. Castiel nodded and shoved his shorts down, balling them at his ankles.  
"No boxers?" Dean smirked and pulled Castiel onto the bed. Lips and teeth clashed, tongues dancing in a mingle of the spit-slick slide of the tongues. Their hips rolled together, chests touched and hands slid down the bodies.  
"Oh god baby...wanna eat your ass" Dean groaned when Castiel pulled away to bite and suck at Dean's chest and bite mark. Castiel's head flew back as he keened and nodded. Dean grinned as Castiel shifted so he was sat on Dean's face, the vampire licking into his tight hole. He moaned and rolled his hips against the probing tongue.

A while later and Dean got a great idea. He nipped at Castiel's rim with his fangs, nibbling until the tight muscle unfurled. Dean heard Castiel moaning louder and lightly spanked his ass.  
"Like that baby boy?" Dean groaned. Castiel nodded and unabashedly ground against Dean's face until he came over their chests. Dean shoved into Castiel, moaning loudly. He rolled his hips and fucked into him quickly, the sounds in the room were louder than usual. The sound of Dean's balls hitting Castiel's ass, the grunts and breathy moans were louder in their ears than usual. It could've been the new surroundings, it could've been the feel of his bloodlust coming up on him, it doesn't matter. His thrusts speed up as he gets nearer, he's pounding Castiel's prostate with each stroke of the head. Castiel came with an arch of his back, a scream and a breathy 'fuck', come spurting over the bedsheets. Dean sped up, like an animal in heat until he came in Castiel's ass, with a groan. He gulped when he felt Castiel's ass get impossibly right.  
"What just happened...?" Castiel trailed off.  
"I uh..." Dean trailed off, blushing.  
"You know how alphas pop a knot and stuff...? It's kinda like that" Dean admitted. He assumed Castiel already knew about this, he'd done intensive research on dating a vampire. He sighed as he got cramp in his foot.  
"How long does it last?" Castiel asked and shifted slightly.  
"Like 20 minutes" Dean sighed. Castiel grabbed his beer from the bedside table.  
"Can you lay down so it's easier?" Castiel asked softly, shifting so he was pressed against Dean's chest. Dean laid on the bed with Castiel, wincing slightly when they shifted out of sync. They shifted into a more comfortable position, drinking their beers.

A while later, they fell asleep curled together. Dean was still inside of Castiel, despite his knot having deflated a while ago. The scent of his bloodlust was steadily filling the too small room.

When he awoke early the next morning, Dean gulped. His first thought was fear, he had no one to take blood from and turn. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, feeling Castiel's hands stroking over his shoulders.  
"Dean?" He asked softly.  
"Bloodlust" he spoke through gritted teeth, and the throbbing in his head increasing when Castiel shifted into his lap and bared his neck.  
"I can't" Dean muttered and attempted to push Castiel off his lap.  
"Just do it" Castiel said and gripped the bottom of the back of Dean's head, pulling him close.  
"I can't...I can't hurt you..." He whispered.  
"I know you can do it for marriage" Castiel muttered.  
"So do it, get your blood and show everyone that I'm your little slut" Castiel whimpered. Something in Dean snapped and he forced Castiel's head onto the other side, showing the right side of his neck. Pale unblemished skin lay before him, begging to be marked.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked softly, lightly tugging on Castiel's hair. Castiel eagerly nodded.  
"Give me your mating mark" he growled and Dean sunk his fangs in, before slurping the blood that began pouring from the two wounds barely an inch apart. He suckled for what felt like hours, but was likely thirty minutes before pulling off, using his saliva to heal the wounds into the two scars many bared proudly. Dean helped Castiel lay down on the bed, knowing he'd be weak after losing the blood.  
"I'll do you breakfast" Dean murmured and stroked over Castiel's cheek.  
"And thank you" he whispered, kissing his new vampire, as the sun rose over the small island of Majorca.


End file.
